Supernatural: The Hunter's Breed
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: From the Author of His Blue Eyes and Her Crystal comes a brand new story of what happens to the Winchesters next.Sam and Dean have been through Heavan and Hell, but when it comes to a normal human problem can they handel it? sammyssole4verrubys.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural FanFic

Chapter One: New Winchester on the Block

"Found anything Sammy?" Dean asked as he shoved on his boot.

"Uh, nothing much. A possible haunting in Illinois, maybe a vampire nest in Nevada…"

"Damn I almost miss it, you know. I feel like we don't know what to do without having Demons up our ass 24/7," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Are you kidding? We're always gonna have demons up our ass," Sam threw back.

"Well I guess you're the only one who's ever really had a demon up your ass. Or more you were up her ass…"

"Dick!" Sam replied coolly.

"Bitch," Dean laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jerk."

Dean laughed then got up, "Let's hit the rod, Sammy!"

` "Cool, let me just pack thi-" there was a knock at the door and Sam froze.

Sam and dean traded silent looks of confusion. Sam reached over to the duffel on the bed and grabbed a gun tossing it to Dean. He checked to k=make sure it was loaded as Sam pulled out a flask of holy water. Dean nodded and Sam bowed his head once walking around the bed.

The person at the door knocked again, "Hello?" an annoyed female voice called from the door.

Sam and dean traded another confused look, then Sam opened the door. Beyond it stood a teenaged girl in a tank and designer mini skirt, standing with her arms crossed.

"Uh, hi. We don't want any GirlScout cookies thanky-" Sam said politely before getting cut off.

"Do I look like a five-year old trying to sell cookies to you?"

Sam was taken aback. He threw a glance at Dean, who crouched down behind one of the motel beds. Sam turned back to the girl, "I'm… Sorry?" he said confusedly.

The girl took a deep breath and uncrossed her arms, "I'm Caithrine. Sam Winchester right?"

"How did yo-"

"I know a lot of things, and I am almost certain that's not the first time you've heard that so don't ask me what kind of things or what I mean."

Sam took in a quick breath trying to figure out what to say, then let it out, "Why are you here?"

"I need to speak to your brother, Dean."

Sam threw another glance back, and Dean shrugged."

"Um, he's not available right now-"

"Let me rephrase. My name is Caithrine McKay Winchester, and I need to speak

to Dean. Now."

Dean jumped up, furious, "What the HELL! How many kids did our father _have_!"

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"What? Haven't we had enough random Winchesters pop up? Or People impersonating them"

'Uh…'

"Yeah well, no reason to completely blow your cover. Or, oh even better, put yourself out there to get killed!"

"Sam…"

"oh yeah, 'cause some cheerleader is going to come on and kill me when we haven't seen signs of demons for weeks!"

"You never know Dean!"

"When you two yahoos are done bickering!" Caithrine yelled.

They both looked at her and blinked, "Thank you," she pushed past them and sat down on Dean's bed, "Now if you two would just _listen_ for a second."

"What do you want?" dean growled.

"Listen!"

Dean was taken aback.

"I'm not you sister or some crap like that. I'm pretty sure John Winchester stuck to sons."

"Then who are you?" Sam roared.

"I'm Dean's kid!"

Sam took a step back, but Dean charged forward, "Yeah right! So you're trying to tell me that you, a 16 year old girl-"

"13 and a half." Caithrine said nonchalantly.

"-are my daughter? That would have made me like 12!"

"14."

"There's no way!There are so many things wrong with that I can't eve-"

"Is it really that hard to believe!" Caithrine yelled leaning forward, "I mean, you've hooked up with how many girls in your lifetime? Is it really that hard to believe that one of them got knocked up? There's probably more!"

"Shut up, just shut up," Dean said trying not to lash out and kill the girl.

"No! You have to listen to me Dean!"

Dean snarled and lunged at her, pinning her to the bed, his arm at her throat. She stared up at his frighted, gasping for air.

"Now you _listen_, you don't know anything about me, you little-"

'Dean stop it!" Sam pulled Dean off of the girl and threw him against the nightstand. She propped her self up on her elbow gasping for air, a single tear streaming down her cheek. Sam grabbed Dean by the collar, "Dean listen for a sec and calm the hell down. We should at least talk to the girl, get some answers."

"Oh yeah, like with Ruby? That went down _so_ well."

"Dean, she's human, we at least owe to her to see what she has to say."

"No," Dean snarled.

"Yes," Sam hissed and threw him against the night stand. He turned to Caithrine, "Are you okay."

"I think I'm fine, can I get something to drink?" she said still gasping a bit.

"Uh yeah, we don't have much in the way of nonalcoholic beverages," Caithrine stared after him with an 'as if it matters look', "but we've got water, and possibly some soda."

"Water's fine, but uh," she stopped him as he took a glass to the sink, "could you purify it first?"

Sam stared at her confused for a second.

"Like bless it."

"Like… Holy water?" Sam asked even more befuddled

"Yeah," she nodded a little self conscious.

Sam turned instead to the duffel bag and pulled out the flask of holy water and pouring some into the glass. He handed it to her, "Thank you." Sam nodded, taking a seat in a chair across from the bed.

Dean watched wearily as the girl took a sip of the water and nothing happened. 'Not a demon' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stared for a second still confused, then shook his head, "So, Katherine, right?"

"Caithrine," she corrected, "Kay-thrine."

"Um, yeah, Caithrine," He sighed frustratedly, "um, that's an interesting name." Sam said trying to sound interested, though honestly he was just trying to find something, ANYTHING, to say.

"Yeah… Can we cut the small talk," Caithrine said acidly.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. So start at the beginning? You were saying about Dean…" Sam shook his head at a loss.

"Yeah, DEAN wasn't the most responsible teenager in the world. But of course why would he need to be? He'd just be leaving in a week anyway, right? Anything that went wrong would be left far behind him before it even happened."

"Listen, chick-" Dean growled.

"Shut up," Caithrine said as if she were talking to an annoying child, tossing her glare on Dean then turning back to Sam, "Anyway like I was saying, guessing by my age Dean was about 14 at the time. My mom was 15. Beverly Hills High sound familiar?"

"Oh god, wasn't that place full of stuck up pricks! But damn, the cheerleaders were HOT." Dean said reminiscing only slightly.

"Like my mother?" Caithrine was pissed now, throwing her burning glare back on Dean, "Cassidy Blair ring a bell, dick?"

"Cassi-" Dean whispered to himself, "Cassidy – Oh God no! You have got to be kidding me! Cheerleader Cassidy Blair? Stuck up Princess Cassidy Blair? As in Captain of the BHH Celibacy Club Cassidy Blair?"

Caithrine was about to respond but Sam beat her to it, "Wait," he turned to Dean, "You banged the Captain of the Celibacy Club?"

"Yeah," Dean said shrugging.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that is?

"Well, she wa –"

"Does it matter?" Caithrine interjected.

"And then you got her knocked up?"

"Look, I did not get her knocked up – " Dean said standing and putting his arms up.

"Yes you did," Caithrne said boredly, looking at her nails.

Dean glanced at her quickly, then looked back at Sam, "Come on it just doesn't make sense!"

"Do you want me to finish the story?"

"Yes," Sam said at the said time that Dean snapped, "No."

Caithrine sighed. Sam sat back down, "Go on Caithrine."

Caithrine inhaled, shrugging and sat up, "Anyway, the two of you didn't even go to Beverly Hills when you were out there, you went to Moreno. But Dean spotted her at football game, and never took his eyes off her. He flirted with her from afar the whole game, then after the game was over made his move. Managed to drag her into the empty girls locker room, and seduce her. He slept with her two times after that before leaving without a word, leaving behind nothing but a name: Dean Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean turned to the girl, "wait, wait, wait!"

"What?" Caithrine snapped.

"well for one thing, how in the hell do you know all that?"

"My Mom told me," She said irritated.

Dean crossed his arms. It was becoming harder to doubt what she said. She seamed to know everything…

"Either way why are you here? How in the Hell did you find us?"

"I found you because your name was on my birth certificate, and my mom decided when I was born that she wanted me to have your last name, because of some shred of hope that if you found out you had a kid, you'd come back for her." Caithrine said, her slightly acidic.

"That doesn't tell me why you're here, or how you found us."

"I'm here because my mo is dead and thanks to her idiocy with the birth certificate, you're my legal guardian."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam chuckled, "Didn't Zachariah say something about you having daddy issues?"

Dean glared at Sam, but he continued to laugh even though he tried to compose himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded in a husky tone.

Caithrine rolled her eyes, "Do want me to spell it out for you? Draw you a picture maybe? It's not that hard to understand," She snapped, snarky, "_Your_ name was on my birth certificate. My mom died. Now _you_ have _complete sole_ custody of me."

Dean blinked. Was he going to believe this girl, or continue to try to disprove her? He was just starting to trust Sam again, how could he trust some random girl who walked into his room unannounced and claimed to be his daughter?

"But suddenly he wanted to believe, as he so longed to with Ben back in Cicero, Indiana.

"What do you want? A blood test or something?" She snapped.

Dean tried to sound harsh but unexpectedly, his throat was tight. "Yeah," He snapped back weakly.

The girl sighed in exasperation. She turned to the bed and harshly grabbed a bag Dean'd never realized she had. She grabbed a small CD case out of her bag and tossed it at Sam, "Install this on your computer." He looked with bewilderment from the case to Dean, then reached for his bag by the other nightstand. "And toss me that." Caithrine pointed to a small silver blade on Sam's bedside table. He picked it up slowly until she nodded, then he tossed it at her. He was afraid for a second hat she would miss and hurt herself, before she caught it perfectly by the handle.

Dean watched intently as she set it down and reached into her bag. She pulled out a small black card and set it on the bed. She picked the blade up and cut herself on her left forearm. Dean ground his teeth; silver ruled out a lot of things. Caithrine took a small clear shield off of the black card and lay it over the cut gently, then peeled it away like the backing of a temporary tattoo, and lay it, bloody side up, on the black sheet of plastic.

Caithrine took a Kleenex from a box on the nightstand and wiped the blade clean. She pulled out another black card. She flipped the knife around in her hand so the handle was facing towards Dean, "Your turn," She said.

He hesitated a second the swept the knife from her hand aggressively. He quickly slit his upper forearm, and set the blade aside. He repeated Caithrine's steps as he had seen them with the card.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"An at home blood test program," Caithrine said in a tone that implied that he was an idiot for asking.

"Where do you get something like this?"

"My mom worked at a hospital, they were running some crash tests with it. I managed to snag a copy."

Sam gave her an incredulous look which she gracefully ignored. Sam shook his head a little, "Um it's installed."

"Perfect." She pulled another black card out of her bag and place hers on one side of it. She put her hand out for Dean's without looking at him. For a second he considered slapping it blood-side-down in her palm to see how much she would freak out, but decided he rather get this over with faster and just set it down in her hand. Caithrine lay it down next to her own on the larger black card then picked up the whole unit. "Put this in you floppy disk drive, then click read."

"Floppy disk drive?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

"Don't tell me you don't have one."

"No I do its just – who uses those anymore?" Sam chuckled.

"We're talking about the hospital, they never update."

Sam attempted to sober up and nodded. He took the card and slid it into the drive, trying carefully not to egt any blood on his precious laptop. The he clicked read.

A small box popped up on the screen:

**Estimated read time: 3 hours 47 minutes **

Dean saw the screen and demanded, "What the hell are we suppose to do for four hours?"

"Ooh, lets go to lunch," Caithrine said with mock enthusiasm.

Dean glared at her, but she continued to smile perkily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2: Telling the Truth

Eventually the three of them did end up in a diner. They sat in awkward scilence sipping their waters waiting for a waitress.

"Sam can I talk to you?" dean whispered.

Sam nodded, "Be right back," he said to Caithrine then stood.

"Whatever," she replied putting her water down.

Sam and Dean walked over into the corner by the bathrooms and Dean began to talk, "Don't tell me you believe her. I mean look at her, she is nothing like me!" he whispered furiously, gesturing to her.

"Dean, of course she's nothing like you. She grew up in Beverly Hills."

"But still! Look at her little designer tank top and her short little mini skirt and her perfectly styled hair! There's no way that girl is related to me."

They both looked over at Caithrine. The waitress was standing next to the table and taking Caithrine's order. The two boys stared at her, watching, long enough to see the waitress come back with her drink.

"Oh, oh! And see that? What is she drinking? Like a pina colada or some other rich girl drink? There is no way!"

Sam nodded a little, "You're right, she is a little closer to someone you'd bang than your daughter."

Dean looked up at Sam surprised and crossed his arms in that pouty five year old way he does, "No she's not," Sam stared down at Dean incredulously, "Okay, maybe she is but still!"

Sam looked at the table again. The waitress was back. She carried three dishes and placed one at each seat. Sam looked confused.

"Dean, look."

Dean looked over just in time to see her take a huge bite out of a steak cheese burger, "Finally," he guffawed, "Something she has in common with me!"

"Unless it's a veggie burger," Sam pointed out.

"Don't rain on my parade," Dean grumped, stalking back to the table.

He sat in his chair and looked at the plate of food set in front of him, "What's this?"

"I ordered for you." She said taking another huge bite out of her burger.

"How…" Sam trailed off.

"You," Caithrine said, nodding towards Sam, "I guessed, and you, I knew." She said dismissively.

"What how'd you know," Dean asked a tad befuddled.

"Because," Caithrine said looking up at him, "You're not sophisticated enough for steak, and not hillbilly enough for BBQ, at least I don't think so, and you're obviously a burger guy."

"How'd you kno-"

"You had a burger wrapper on your nightstand at the hotel," she said taking another bite out of her burger.

Dean smiled a little and picked up the burger. He took a big bite out of it and chewed for a second then stopped, his eyes going wide. He spit it out, wiping his tongue with the napkin, "What the hell is that?"

Caithrine laughed a little bit, trying not to spit her own burger, "Wait you're not gay?"

"No, What does that have to do with this?" Dean coughed.

"Veggie burger," Caithrine laughed, 'but seriously, you're not _gay_?"

"No! You're here aren't you?" Dean said still furiously wiping his tongue.

"So you believe me?" Caithrine asked.

"No," Dean replied astonished.

"Yes you do," Caithrine mocked, she stood up and threw a fifty down on the table, "come on, I'll prove it to you."

When they got back to the room the scan was done. Sam pulled up the results and Caithrine and Dean stood on opposite sides of the room, their arms crossed.

"So," Sam said scrolling through the results, "Uh-huh, It looks like a match… except for one thing…"

"What – What one thing?" Dean was grasping at straws trying to get the girl gone.

"Caithrine, Why is there sulfur in your blood?"


	6. Chapter 6

Caithrine gulped and took a step back. Sam stood, "Caithrine, there's something you're not telling us."  
"If – If you look, it's in your blood too," she stuttered sounding scared.

"Maybe, but it sure as hell isn't in Dean's blood, so that means…"

"I can explain," she sounded frightened.

"But your not old enough," Sam thought over the facts, "And I'm willing to bet that the amount in your blood is not near as high as the amount in mine."

"Sam – "

All of a sudden Sam reached out to take Caithrine's bag, which he ahd barely noticed she was hugging tighter and tighter with each step he took. She tried to stop him, to throw a punch, but he got her in the stomach and she dropped the bag. It's contents spilled on the floor. Among them was a flask engraved with a devil's trap and her name.

Sam picked it up, "I'm also willing to bet that this isn't filled with alcohol," Sam growled. He unscrewed the lid and tapped some of the liquid into his palm, holding his breath. Out spilled a stick, thick red liquid that Sam knew instantly, "Dean take this," he said holding the flask out to him, "Now! I can't have it around me," Sam turned, and went quickly to the sink, washing his hands thoroughly with rubbing alcohol, trying to get it off all of it, even get rid of the smell.

"Well, well, well," Dean said in husky tone leaning down over Caithrine, "It looks like you left out an important part of the story."

Dean stood up and started circling her. He out the lid back on the flask, "this is a neat little thing," He said turning to her so she could see the engraving, "Ironic though that you'd have a devil's trap on a container of Demon blood. Who gave it too you?"

"Anna engraved it for me," Caithrine said, trying to sound strong.

Dean stopped, "Anna?"

She nodded.

"How the hell'd you know Anna?"

'She came to me. About a year ago. After I was attacked by other Angels. She took me as a gift, and an apology for her siblings' actions, to get that engraved."

Dean started to ask another question but Sam cut him off, walking back with a towel in his hands, "You still haven't told us who gave it to you."

Caithrine swallowed and breathed deeply, "Who gave it to you, Caithrine?" Sam said slowly.

"Who gave you the damn vile?" He shouted, throwing the towel.

"Ruby."


	7. Chapter 7

The single word stopped Sam cold, "No, its not possible. No," Sam stopped and breathed, "We killed her over a year ago."

Caithrine suddenly goty some of her cokcy confidence back and sat upright, "I didn't say she'd given it to my recently."

"But she did," Dean interjected, "You're a good liar. Of course I'm sure you knew that. It wasn't a year ago that you saw Anna. It was just a couple of months ago, wasn't it? She was looking for me too. Well, looking for Sam, but she knew I'd be where he was."

Caithrine bit her lip hard, "Ok maybe, but she didn't tell me she was going to try to kill me. When I found out, when ruby told me, I flipped. I was about ready to kill her myself!"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Maybe my means aren't so honest, but my motive is true. I just wanted to find Dean. _I just wanted to be with my dad."_


End file.
